


No Simple Reason

by Greyed_Viking



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: It could be any of them?, It’s supposed to be OoT Link but, villain monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Villain Monologue. Ganondorf talking to Link before they fight. Very short.





	No Simple Reason

“Why did you… why did you do this!” Link shouted at Ganondorf, sword and shield raised, ready for combat at any moment. Ganondorf laughed, his laughter echoing the mighty hall they stood in.

“Why did I do it? It isn’t a simple black and white answer like the Princess would like you to believe, Hero of Courage. I am not an evil man. I am simply a man of Power. I did it for many reasons. I did it to inspire my people; they are mighty warriors but they are weak from lack of proper materials. The desert is an unforgiving land, and will care for only those she deems fit. I did it to ensure they will never see poverty or hunger again. As their leader,  _ as their king _ , it is the least I can do for my people.” Ganondorf spoke in a deep, strong voice.

“Despite this, Hero, I am not a kind man. Power has no room for such weakness, but it does have room for loyalty. That is something I respect in you. You are loyal to your cause and to your Princess. But where is your Princess now? Hiding, dead, or sulking like the child she is? I do not know, and frankly, do not care. She is of little significance to the greater world, even if she bared the Triforce of Wisdom. Not very wise of her to leave the fate of the world to a mere boy, was it? Even with the Triforce of Courage, you cannot defeat me.

However, Hero. I do not wish to end you. I may not be a kind man, but I am not cruel. If you leave this country, and never return, I will not harm you. But if you choose to stay…

**I will end you.** ” Ganondoft’s eyes were ablaze with rage and power, but Link could see humble respect flickering in and out of those deep eyes.

With a sigh, Link raised his sword and shield, and charged.


End file.
